A Girl in Solitude
by miiii
Summary: Just read it... then you will understand...  Baca aja... nanti kamu akan mengerti
1. Chapter 1

**A Girl in Solitude**

_**Chapter One**_

OSR said "A Girl in Solitude is my first story kuppoo, no no no… it's second… with a lot of change… I think? eh… hope you like it kuppoo"

" Dia sehangat matahari dibelakang bukit, selembut awan di pilar – pilar langit, seharusnya aku tau dia tak ramah".

_Konoha Palace in the Morning_

Di sebuah desa yang tenang dan damai dengan semua kenyamanan yang ada.

diujung desa itu, ada sebuah istana yang dipimpin oleh raja yang ganteng, baik hati, tidak sombong dan rajin menabung.

Dia adalah King Namikaze Minato, dengan segala kebijaksanaanya.

Ia memiliki seorang istri bernama Queen Namikaze Uzuki Kushina, dengan keceriaan dan kelembutan hatinya yang mampu melelehkan hati sang raja.

Namun… sudah tiga tahun semenjak mereka menikah, mereka belum memiliki satupun keturunan.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mengadopsi tiga orang anak.

Anak laki – laki tertua pertama bernama Namikaze Sabaku Gaara, Anak laki – laki tertua kedua bernama Namikaze Inuzuka Kiba, dan yang terakhir anak perempuan paling kecil bernama Namikaze Haruno Sakura.

Kemudian satu tahun kemudian setelah mengadopsi ketiga anak tersebut, mereka memiliki seorang putri bernama Namikaze Uzuki Nara.

Kehidupan mereka berjalan dengan bahagia seiiring dengan waktu, hingga mereka pun tumbuh dewasa bersama.

"Tuan putri… anu.. tolong jangan berlari – larian seperti itu… bagaimana ini kalo para tamu kerajaan melihat tuan putri dengan pakaian seperti itu?" kata Hinata, pelayan tuan putri Namikaze Uzuki Naru.

Dengan wajah panik hinata mencoba membujuk naru untuk memakai gaun pestanya, karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun kakak pertamanya, Namikaze Sabaku Gaara.

"arhh hinata, aku sedang ingin bermain – main, aku bosan di kamar ini terus" jawab tuan putri naru dengan malas.

"tapi tuan…" jawab hinata lemah.

Tiba – tiba pintu kamar naru mendadak terbuka, aura menyeramkan mulai keluar.

"Heh naru! Apa yang kamu lakukan haaah! para tamu sudah nunggu kita tau!" teriak Namikaze Haruno Sakura sebagai kakak ketiganya naru yang paling galak.

"tuan putri saku… maafkan saya…" jawab pelayan hinata merasa bersalah.

"ahh sakura, aku sedang malas, ga usah teriak – teriak gitu" kata naru sembari mengacak – acak isi lemarinya, dan melempar semua isinya ke lantai.

"tuan naru.. tuann…" kata hinata tambah shock karena kamar naru mirip kapal pecah dibandingkan kamar putri kerajaan.

sakura yang emosi melihat kelakuan adiknya langsung menjitak kepala naru hingga benjol – benjol.

"ganti bajumu! SE – KA – RA - NG!" teriak saku dengan dashyatnya.

Akhirnya tuan putri naru memakai gaunnya itu, warna kuning keemasan sangat cocok dengan matanya yang berwarna biru menyala.

"tuan putri naru cantik sekali…" kata hinata terpesona.

"ahahaha, bukan apa – apa ko! Hahaha!" kata tuan putri naru, tertawa bangga.

"dasar GR!" kata saku sambil melirik ke arah naru

"anu… tuan putri saku juga cantik ko…" kata hinata sambil nyengir

"Ohohohoho, bukan apa – apa ko! Hohoho!" kata saku tertawa bangga

"…#$!#$" naru mendengus sebal sambil melangkah pergi.

Dan pesta pun di mulai,

pangeran Gaara turun dari tangga dengan gagahnya, jubahnya yang merah menyapu lantai – lantai tangga, pandangannya tajam dan ekspresinya memukau,

rambut merahnya yang agak panjang berlambaian terterpa angin, bunga mawar berkelopak merah disebarkan diseluruh ruangan, kedatangannya membuat orang terdiam dan terkesima,

dan sebagian pelayan dan tamu ada yang berteriak histeris dan nekat minta tanda tangan, tapi diamankan oleh para pengawal kerajaan. (=.=")

Gaara menoleh dengan misterius.

seisi ruangan tambah histeris, dengan kedatangannya dibarengi Namikaze Inuzuka Kiba sebagai kakak kedua,

kemudian Namikaze Haruno Sakura, dan pasangan suami istri yang berbahagia, Namikaze Minato dan istrinya Namikaze Uzuki Kushina,

namun diantara penyambutan yang meriah itu, nampaknya ada yang kurang,

karena saat itu naru masih tak menampakan diri,

"Apa sih yang si bodoh itu lakukan! Kenapa dia masih di dalam?" bisik Saku pada Kiba,

Kiba hanya menggeleng pelan, "Saku, dimana adikmu yang paling imut itu sayang?" tanya ibundanya pada Saku, Namikaze Uzuki Kushina, sambil berbisik.

"eumh… entahlah bunda, dia masih berada di dalam…" jawab Saku kembali berbisik pada ibundanya.

Naru menghentikan langkahnya menuju tangga berkarpet merah itu,

seluruh ruangan berwarna merah bagaikan darah,

"Tuan putri naru, maaf jika saya lancang, tuan sebaiknya segera tampil di pesta itu…" kata pelayan hinata pada naru,

naru hanya terdiam menatap jendela yang besar di ujung ruangan,

"Hinata… aku melihat sesuatu di ujung jendela itu" kata naru dengan lirih,

jari telunjuknya menunjuk jendela diujung itu dengan bergemetar,

akan tetapi Hinata tak melihat apapun disana.

Para tamu undangan menyambut pesta dengan meriah,

tetapi Gaara terlihat tak tenang, sebentar dia berdiri dan menatap ke arah pintu besar di ruangan itu dengan gelisah,

lalu sebentar dia kembali duduk sambil meminum seteguk anggur putihnya,

"ada apa kak?" Tanya Sakura yang sedari tadi pusing melihat kakak tertuanya mondar – mandir,

"tidak apa…" jawab Garra tenang,

sebenarnya Sakura ingin bertanya lebih jauh lagi,

tapi dia memilih untuk tetap diam dan berjalan dengan anggun ke sudut ruangan dengan gaunnya yang serba baby pink.

Sedangkan Kiba sedari tadi hanya bermain dengan anjing kesayangannya, Akamaru.

Kiba terlihat tampan dan liar dengan pakaian serta jubahnya yang serba hitam,

para wanita memandangi Kiba dengan malu – malu, namun Kiba tak mempedulikannya.

Tiba – tiba...

ada suara teriakan dari luar pintu itu,

Garra terperanjat dengan pandangannya yang menakutkan,

Akamaru mendadak menjadi siaga, dan menggonggong ke arah pintu itu,

ekspresi wajah Minato berubah kalut dan kemudian dia berteriak

"Selamatkan diri kalian!"

teriakan Namikaze Minato menggema di seluruh ruangan,

para pelayan berlari ke dapur istana,

para pengawal mengcover para tamu dan menjaga pintu itu dengan siaga,

mendadak seluruh jendela terpecah berai,

salah satu pengawal kerajaan berlari ke arah Minato dengan wajah serius

"Komplotan Orochimaru, tuan…" kata pengawal itu.

"Grrrh… Orochimaru!" teriak yondaime marah.

"Naru! Dimana kamu!" teriak ibundanya dengan panik,

"Kakak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" Tanya Sakura pada Gaara,

Gaara tetap terdiam dan Kiba menatap Gaara seolah – olah dia tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

dia segera meraih Sakura dan membisikan sesuatu "Sakura... cepat naiklah kepunggung Akamaru, pergilah ketempat yang aman. aku, gaara dan ayah, akan mengamankan tempat ini..."

TO BE CONTNUE...

::muuachh:: Love OSR


	2. Chapter 2

**A Girl in Solitude**

_**Chapter Two**_

OSR said "This story is confusing? hope you still like it,, A Girl in Solitude is my second story kuppoo…? I think? Kupopo need review, don't blame me too much kuppoo DX"

"Menunggumu bukanlah sesuatu hal yang pasti, Namun jika kamu yang menungguku, aku akan memastikannya untukmu".

_Konoha Wilderness in the Afternoon_

Naru tak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia berada di istana, tiba – tiba semuanya terjadi begitu saja, bahkan dia tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Saat ini naru terbangun di hutan yang teramat sunyi, bahkan terlalu sunyi, untuk disebut sebagai hutan

"Tempat apa ini… aku tidak bisa mendengar apapun, walaupun hanya suara jangkrik" pikir naru dalam – dalam,

Dia sempat berfikir kalau dia tuli, akan tetapi… mendadak angin bertiup dengan kencang dan membuat dedaunan bergemerisik panik.

"Aah…" naru terkejut, daun itu bergemerisik dan dia dapat mendengarnya, akan tetapi tempat ini terlalu aneh.

"Kenapa aku disini…?" gumam naru lirih.

Naru menyingkap roknya yang penuh dengan renda keemasan,

Kini, kaki naru yang lincah itu dipenuhi dengan tanah kemerahan, dengan perlahan dia menghindari ranting – ranting yang bertebaran di dasar hutan itu.

"Hei! kau…" panggil seseorang pada naru, suara seorang laki – laki. Naru terperanjat cemas, namun dia sangat ingin tau siapa lelaki ini

"Siapa itu! Siapa disana!" teriak naru kearah datangnya suara itu,

Perlahan dari balik sebatang pohon yang teramat besar, muncul bayangan seseorang. seorang laki – laki dengan wajah dingin dengan rambut biru hitam pekatnya yang menawan.

Baju zirahnya yang berwarna perak berderap kencang seiring dengan sepatu bajanya,

Perlahan dia melepaskan jubahnya yang berwarna biru laut gelap (/,

Dia maju beberapa langkah ke arah naru dengan gaya yang angkuh, dan naru pun memajukan langkahnya dengan berani

Kemudian dia melemparkan jubahnya itu tepat ke wajah naru,

"Gyaah!" naru terjatuh ke tanah,

"Sialan kau! Jubah ini berat tauk! Ingin macam – macam denganku ya!" teriak naru bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri dengan lantang ke arah laki – laki itu,

"Fuh… bahasamu kasar sekali tuan putri…" celetuk laki – laki itu,

"Awas kau! Kau kira aku takut padamu! Haahh!" teriak naru didepan wajah laki – laki itu,

Ketika suasana semakin memanas, dan mereka berdua saling berteriak satu sama lain. tiba – tiba ada seseorang lelaki muncul dari balik kabut,

Dengan buku aneh yang dia genggam, dia berjalan kearah mereka tanpa suara sedikitpun, namun mereka sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

Orang itu menepuk pundak lelaki berbaju zirah sekeras – kerasnya dengan buku ditangannya dan memanggil namanya dengan malas,

"Heh Sasu!"

Dan…

Kejadiannya begitu cepat…

Dengan gerakan slow motion atau gerakan secepat kilat lelaki misterius berbaju zirah (a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke The Lord Knight) secara tidak sengaja menyentuh bibir sang tuan putri dengan "hot" nya

(=A=") uhuuy~

"Err… heh sasu, baru kutinggal sebentar saja, kau sudah mencumbu seorang wanita begitu" celetuk lelaki yang baru datang.

"Pervert!" teriak naru, sambil muntah - muntah

"WTF!" teriak sasu, ikutan muntah

(-*e*-) OSR said "What a horrible kiss?"

Setelah beberapa saat setelah lelaki berbuku itu melerai mereka, suasana mencekam pun mereda.

Masing – masing dari mereka shock dengan kejadian tersebut, sebagian reader ada yang minta izin ke toilet, tapi tidak diizinkan oleh bapak guru… (lho?)

"Perkenalkan, namaku Uchiha Hatake Kakashi the High Wizard" kata kakashi, sambil membetulkan eyepatch-nya yang miring,

Lelaki ini selalu bersikap ramah pada semua orang dan menyunggingkan senyum tiap kali ada kesempatan

Jubahnya yg berwarna hijau tentara, serasi dengan rambutnya yang berwarna putih keperak – perakkan, naru sempat menyangka itu uban, tapi dibantah oleh sasu dengan datar.

"Maafkan muridku yang lancang ini, dia memang tidak pernah mengikuti pelajaran manners dari kelas saya" kata kakashi yang lagi – lagi terlihat tersenyum,

"Apanya yang kelas manners! Haaahh.. ahh.." kata sasuke membantah, namun diselak oleh kakashi tetap dengan senyumannya.

"Dia memang tidak pernah diajarkan hormat pada tuan putri kerajaan yang terhormat seperti anda, maafkan murid saya yang sudah terlalu lancang, biarkan saya yang memberinya pelajaran" kata kakashi datar,

Kakashi sembari memaksa mendorong kepala sasu kebawah agar dia mau menunduk tanda hormat,

"Cepat minta maaf pada tuan putri Namikaze Uzuki Naru" kata kakashi kesal, sambil tetap menahan kepala sasu yang tertunduk

"Maaf" jawab sasu singkat.

"Hu… ha… huwahahahahahhaha!" gelak tawa naru meledak terbahak – bahak, yang sedari tadi tertahan,

"Dasar menyebalkan" kata sasu sinis,

Dengan menyerngitkan dahinya, sasuke melangkah pergi, kepergiannya dibarengi hembusan angin yang keras sehingga membuat dedaunan itu lagi – lagi bergemerisik.

"Heei, berhenti kau! Berhenti kataku!" teriak naru pada sasu, tapi sepertinya dia tidak mendengarkan,

"Sekali lagi maafkan saya tuan… untuk menebus kesalahan saya, biarkan saya mengundang tuan dalam acara minum teh di kediaman keluarga Uchiha" kata kakashi menunjukkan tanda penghormatannya.

"Tunggu dulu… ada apa ini? apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! Bagaimana… bagaimana mungkin, aku berada disini dan bertemu denganmu tanpa ada suatu alasan? Jangan – jangan… kau ini…" kata naru dengan penuh curiga,

Dia tau ada yang tidak beres disini, dia tau seharusnya ada yang salah… tapi apa?

"Ceritanya panjang tuan… biarkan saya membahasnya bersama tuan dengan tuan nanti, disini dingin dan berbahaya, sudikah anda menghadiri acara minum teh kami?" kata kakashi sambil tersenyum

"Uh… baiklah…" kata naru lirih, dia tak punya pilihan lain untuk mencari tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Jubah biru laut milik sasu, dipakaikan oleh kakashi kepada naru

Setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dari naru, kakashi mengayunkan wand-nya dan melompatkan mereka berdua ke kediaman Uchiha (teleport)

Mereka berdua muncul didalam labirin yang penuh dengan bunga mawar berwarna biru laut, sekitar beberapa langkah dari sana, ada air mancur yang sangat besar, diantaranya ada tangga menuju kedasar tanah

"I… ini?" kata naru merasa aneh dan bingung

"Jalan pintas tuan…" kata kakashi, yang kemudian memimpin jalan, masuk ke dalam air terjun melewati tangga itu, diikuti naru dibelakangnya, dan kemudian… tangga itu menghilang…

TO BE CONTNUE...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**A Girl in Solitude**

_**Chapter Three**_

OSR said "Many thanks for all of readers who read my work kuppoo w,, because of you, I can continue this story until… I don't know how this story end kupopoo?"

"Aku menyalakan semua lilin di malam hari, hanya untuk merasakan kehadiranmu, matahariku, sosok yang selalu menghilang di saat petang tiba".

_Hyuuga's Residence in the Evening_

Matahari yang kemerahan, seolah – olah meredup ketika gumpalan awan Cumulus menyerbu ke arah barat.

Di antara kelelahan yang amat sangat, Sakura, Hinata dan Akamaru melangkah sayu ditengah jalan lurus yang mendaki.

"Hampir sampai… sedikit lagi…" kata Hinata, sambil membasuh keringat didahinya dengan tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan putih polyester berenda organdi,

Bando pitanya mengayun – ayun seiring dengan langkah kakinya yang melemah.

Rok maid lolitanya warna putih polos yang bersanding dengan warna hitam pekat, kini penuh dengan debu, tanah dan cipratan darah,

Cipratan darah milik Kiba…

Sakura mengikuti Hinata dibelakangnya, sambil menuntun Akamaru.

"kyuuung~" keluh Akamaru yang kelelahan.

"Bersabarlah… Akamaru…" kata Sakura lirih, dia juga begitu kelelahan, tampak dari wajahnya yang memucat.

Gaun sakura yang Baby Pink juga berlumuran dengan darah,

Pita saten baby pink yang dibalut disekeliling gaunnya, terberai tak beraturan.

Ujung gaunnya terseret seret di tanah.

Di antara keheningan dan perjalanan yang lumayan memakan waktu 6 jam dengan berjalan kaki, akhirnya membuahkan hasil

"Su… sudah sampai ! mari tuan…" Kata Hinata yang mendadak tubuhnya yang layu kembali bersemangat.

Mata Sakura yang tertunduk, berubah menjadi terkagum – kagum,

Bibirnya yang mungil sedikit terperangah.

"Hinata? Aku tidak tau kalau ternyata… kamu memiliki rumah sebesar ini!" kata Sakura takjub,

"Ini bukan rumahku tuan… ini rumah kakakku…" Kata hinata dengan lembut, sambil membuka pintu gerbang yang terbuat dari kayu jati yang amat tebal, dengan dihiasi lempengan emas di gagang pintu itu

"Kriiit… ~" pintu gerbang itu berderit.

"Kamu memiliki seorang kakak?" kata sakura terkejut, yang masih tetap terpaku di depan pintu gerbang.

"Kakakku seorang laki – laki, dia sedikit dingin pada semua orang, namun… sebenarnya dia sangatlah lembut" kata hinata sambil melemparkan senyuman manisnya pada sakura,

"Dia pasti kakak yang baik… sama seperti kakak – kakakku…" kata Sakura lemah, dia teringat pada mereka yang tengah berjuang memperebutkan kerajaan,

Mereka berdua mendadak terdiam, tampak kesedihan membalut ekspresi wajah mereka.

Sambil tertunduk lesu, Hinata berjalan pelan menyusuri halaman rumah yang begitu luas menuju sebuah bangunan yang paling besar

Sakura menyentuh ukiran di setiap dinding sambil berjalan disisi Hinata, diikuti Akamaru dibelakangnya.

Langkah kaki Hinata ia percepat saat hembusan angin tampak tak ramah

Sayup – sayup terdengar suara burung biru di antara pepohonan rindang

Diikuti Langit senja yang memilukan

"Langitnya sedikit kelabu tuan… sepertinya akan ada badai… mari masuk…" kata Hinata singkat,

"Iya… aku mengikutimu, Hinata" kata Sakura sembari memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang menggigil karena hembusan angin yang begitu dingin

Bibir Sakura sedikit bergemetar, saat melihat pandangan sinis dari seseorang di dalam rumah.

Paras wajah yang tampan serasi dengan rambut panjangnya yang terurai, serta tatapannya yang kosong dan dingin

Tampak di dahinya sebuah symbol yang misterius,

Tangannya menggenggam kuas, ujung kuas itu berlumuran dengan tinta hitam yang kental, sepertinya dia sedang menulis sesuatu? Apakah itu puisi?

"Selamat datang tuan putri Namikaze Haruno Sakura, Kami sudah menyiapkan ruangan khusus untuk anda" kata – kata lelaki itu membuyarkan keheningan

"Mari tuan… biar saya antarkan…" kata Hinata lembut

"Ba…ik… terima kasih…" kata Sakura pelan, Sesaat Sakura menatap ke arah lelaki itu,

Nampaknya lelaki itu kakak Hinata, bentuk mata mereka tampak mirip.

Lelaki itu tak menggubris kata – kata sakura, dia hanya melanjutkan menulis,

Dahinya mengerut, dan ekspresi seriusnya muncul

Sakura hanya tersenyum melihatnya

"Tuan…?" kata Hinata, sambil memperhatikan Sakura yang terbengong – bengong melihat ekspresi lelaki itu.

"Eh uh…? Kenapa?" kata Sakura salah tingkah,

"Dia… Neji, kakakku…" Kata Hinata sambil menatap wajah Sakura, dengan sedikit bingung dia hampir saja melihat rona merah di pipi Sakura,

Namun, Sakura dengan terburu – buru masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Eh… Terima kasih Hinata, biarkan aku beristirahat, selamat malam" kata Sakura singkat, sambil menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Baik… tuan…" kata Hinata yang masih mengolah maksud dari ekspresi wajah Sakura, dan kemudian melangkah pergi kebingungan.

_Blue Roses Labyrinht_

Tempat ini begitu sejuk…

Dan tampaknya, telapak tangan Sasuke sedikit berkeringat,

Sedikitnya ia merasa ingin menggandeng tangan Naru yang lembut itu…

Dia tak mengerti kenapa dia bisa merasakan hal yang demikian…

Matanya tak berhenti memperhatikan rambut keemasannya Naru yang terurai indah dibalut sinar malam,

Tapi…

"Apa kau lihat - lihat!" suara Naru yang cempreng menggelegar nyaring,

Mendadak penglihatan Sasuke yang indah itu buyar, dan ujung bibir Sasuke mendadak berkedut - kedut,

"Hih" kata Sasuke datar,

Hatake hanya mengela nafas melihat mereka yang kekanak – kanakan.

"Inikah tempat minum the yang kau ceritakan itu

"Baiklah…" kata Hatake menengahi,

Suasana hening, disana hanya ada mereka bertiga, Hatake, Sasuke dan Naru.

Mereka terduduk di meja bundar dan kursi yang mengelilinginya,

Di sekeliling mereka hanya ada diding labirin yang terbuat dari bunga mawar berwarna biru laut

Bunga impian…

"Hatake… apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?" kata Naru memulai pembicaraan

"Ceritanya panjang tuan… biar kuceritakan singkat saja, karena ini sudah malam, bila tuan ingin bertanya lebih lanjut lagi, biar kita lanjutkan besok pagi"

"Haah… baiklah…" Kata Naru kecewa

_*flash back*_

Sakura berpegangan erat pada Akamaru, dan berusaha keluar dari istana,

Begitu sulit memikirkan bagaimana ia selamat saja sudah bersyukur…

Dia hanya memeluk punggung Akamaru dengan eratnya

Mereka kearah dapur istana, Hinata bersembunyi dibalik pintu dan Akamaru mengendusnya,

Dia mencium aroma darah…

"Ungg…" Akamaru seolah mengenali aroma tubuh itu, darah milik Kiba.

"Dimana Naru!" kata Sakura yang terkejut melihat rok Hinata yang terpercik darah,

"Tuan… dari balik jendela… orang itu membawa tuan Naru…" kata Hinata bergetar sambil tak kuasa menahan tangis.

"Orochimaru!" kata Sakura setengah membentak

"Saya tidak tahu tuan… maafkan saya…" kata Hinata tertunduk dan terduduk lunglai

"Ah… Hinata, tak apa… tapi… apakah orang itu memakai obi berwarna lavender?" kata Sakura menurunkan intonasinya,

"Tidak… sepertinya bukan…" kata Hinata pelan,

"Uh… lebih baik kita segera pergi dari sini ! cepat naik kepunggung Akamaru" kata Sakura terburu – buru,

"Tuan, sebaiknya kita lewat lorong bawah tanah, disana jalan teraman untuk keluar dari sini" kata Hinata sembari duduk dibelakang Sakura.

Dan mereka akhirnya melarikan diri,

Diperjalanan…

"Hinata… Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…" kata Sakura sembari menuntun Akamaru yg kelelahan

Hinata berjalan di depan Sakura, dan menghela nafas pelan

"Ceritanya panjang tuan…" kata Hinata sembari menengok kearah Sakura

"Kita punya banyak waktu untuk ini, Kamu bisa ceritakan yang aku ingin tau, Hinata…" kata Sakura dengan wajah khawatir,

Hinata berjalan disebelah Sakura dengan beriringan,

Dan Hinata pun mulai bercerita…

Dia seorang Lord knight berambut hitam pekat yang melindungiku dan tuan Naru dari komplotan Orochimaru,

Ketika itu tuan Naru melihat ada yang janggal dari arah jendela, namun aku tak melihat ada yang aneh dari sana,

Dan benar juga…

Seketika Lord knight berbaju zirah silver itu memecahkan kaca jendela di balcon dan High wizard yang mengikutinya memantrai kami dengan sihir tidur

Aku berhasil menghindarinya, tapi tidak dengan tuan Naru,

Seseorang yang lebih dewasa berambut keperakkan mengucapkan mantra pelindung untukku,

Aku reflek bersembunyi dibalik pintu dan aku teringat dengan tuan putri Naru

Namun ketika aku mengintip disela – sela pintu,

Aku tak melihat seorang pun disana, yang kulihat hanya beberapa komplotan Orochi yang tertidur di karpet merah itu

Mereka berdua telah pergi menghilang entah kemana bersama tuan Naru yang tertidur…

Hingga tuan Kiba datang dengan bersimbah darah memelukku dan menyuruhku untuk kabur dari sini,

tapi aku tak bisa…

Melihat tuan Kiba berlumuran darah saja, membuat tubuhku lemas,

Sesaat aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku, dan ketika ku buka mataku…

Tuan Kiba menghilang…

Hingga Tuan Sakura datang bersama Akamaru,

Dan kita berhasil melarikan diri dari istana itu

TO BE CONTINUE…


End file.
